Ppgz y Rrbz Vampis
by Brick y Bombon
Summary: Mi vida era normal y yo era muy feliz pero me tuvieron que decir la verdad de que yo era un vampiro estoy segura que todo hubiese estado bien si no me lo hubieran dicho
1. La verdad

Howiiis yo soy Rin ya que Miku y Len tienen sus propios fanfics pues este sera el mio

°°°Glosario°°°

-Dialogo-

*Acciones*

(Pensamientos)

" Yo hablando"

= Momoko's P.O.V =

Ya iba camino al parque me iba a ver con mis amigos. Mis mejores amigos son Koaru una chica de cabello azabache de ojos verdes, Miyako una chica rubia con ojos azules y sus novios Boomer un chico rubio de ojos azules y Butch un chico de cabello azabache con ojos verdes y el. El chico mas perfecto su nombre es Brick es pelirojo y tiene unos hermosos y cautizantes ojos rojos es el chico mas guapo que jamas haya existido yo eh estado enamorada de el desde pequeños pero nunca se lo eh dicho todos tienen 16 años excepto yo. Yo aun tengo 15.

\- Hola Momo -Dijo Brick

\- Hola Brick - Respondí

\- Hola Momoko - Dijeron Butch y Boomer

\- Hola - Dijeron Miyako y Koaru

\- Hola chicos - Salude

\- Momoko te citamos aquí por que hay al que debemos decirte - Me dijo Miyako sería

\- Ya tienes quince y es hora de contarte toda la verdad - Dijo Butch

\- Esto puede ser un impacto para ti - Dijo Boomer

\- Pero es necesario que lo sepas - Dijo Brick

\- Me pueden decir de una maldita vez porque me están espantando - Les respondí

\- Es que Momoko nosotros somos...- Dijo Boomer

\- Somos VAMPIROS - Dijo Miyako interrumpiendo a Boomer

\- Ay si que pensaron que ya me la creí?- Les repondi

\- Momo tu también eres un vampiro de hecho eres la única descendiente de los reyes que aun esta con vida - Dijo Brick

\- Saben que han caído muy bajo con esta broma en serio se pasan - Les dije

\- No es broma - Me dijo Koaru - Tu eres de la mas pura sangre que existe en nuestro mundo -

\- Recuerdas el día que fuimos a tu casa a cenar y te cortaste - Pregunto Boomer

\- Si me acuerdo - Respondí - Empezaron a actuar muy raro sobre todo Brick-

\- Es que como eres de la mas pura sangre nosotros no nos pudimos contener después de todo sigues siendo humana - Dijo Koaru

\- Eso explica porque ese día Boomer salio corriendo de la cocina al igual que Miyako - Les dije

\- Si jejeje lo lamentamos - Se disculparon ambos

\- No se preocupen pero y tu porque actúas raro cuando estoy cerca de ti - Le pregunte a Brick

\- Es que yo si llegue a probar tu sangre - Me respondió

\- Como?- Le pregunte

\- Eso no importa - Me dijo - Lo importante es que mañana llegaran dos guardianes mas-

\- Guardianes?- Pregunte

\- Si aparte de nosotros cinco te asignaron dos guardianes reales los cuales llegan mañana - Dijo Koaru 


	2. Los guardianes

Rin: Howiis aquí esta el capítulo 2

Len: Perdón por el retraso es que Miku tuvo unos problemas de salud y familiares pero aquí esta el capitulo

Miku: Pero mejor tarde que nunca jajaja

°°°Glosario°°°

*Acciones*

(Pensamientos)

" Yo hablando"

\- Descripciones-

= 5 a.m.=

Koaru: * Toca la puerta * Momoko ya llegaron los dos guardianes reales

Momoko: Esta bien Koaru ya voy

* Bajan a el primer piso *

Momoko: Hola que tal

Brick: Buenos días Momo

Miyako: Hay dos personas que te quieren conocer Momo

Xxxxx: Hola yo soy Miku -Una chica de dieciséis años con cabello largo color celeste amarrado en dos colas

Yyyyy: Ya soy Brownie su hermosa majestad - Un chico de dieciséis años con cabello corto y rojo ocultado en una hoodie rojo con rayas negras

Momoko: Hola es un placer conocerlos ( Brownie es muy lindo )

Brownie: El placer es nuestro ( Que hermosa es y ese esquisito aroma )

Miku: Nosotros estamos para servirle ( Ese aroma que sera huele muy bien)

Koaru: Miyako ya recibieron el olor de la sangre Momoko

Miyako: Que hacemos

Butch: Hay que llevarnos la

Boomer: Tienes razon y ya persibieron el olor de su sangre hay que alejarla antes de que no controlen sus instintos vampirescos como cierta persona * Volteando a ver a Brick

Brick: Lo lamento solo no me pude controlar

Koaru: Momoko creo que deberíamos irnos. Todos vamos a ir a mi casa

Momoko: Si ya voy. Ustedes no van?

Brownie: Nos encantaría

Miku: Pero queremos ir a pasear un poco

Brownie: Y tal vez comer algo *sonríe inocentemente*

Momoko: Bueno esta bien. Nos vemos mañana

= Con los Rrbz y las Ppgz =

Koaru: Tal vez sea una mala idea que ellos estén aquí

Miyako: No lo creo si fuera así no los hubiesen enviado

Brick: No lo se ese tal Brownie no me cayo muy bien que digamos. No creo que tenga buenas intenciones

Butch: Acaso estas celoso?

Boomer: Brick no desconfies de el lo acabas de conocer y solo esta aquí para proteger a Momoko

Brick: Es que hay algo de el que no me gusta

Miyako: Están entrenados para resistirse a sus instintos

Boomer: No creo que le hagan daño

= Con Miku y Brownie =

Brownie: Miku recibiste ese delicioso aroma?

Miku: Si pero debes resistirse

Brownie: Porque

Miku: Ese aroma es el olor de la sangre de la princesa y por la reacción de el pelirrojo se me hace que tal vez el y ella ya tengan algo que ver

Brownie: Bueno pues tienes razón pero no sabes que haiga entre ellos

Miku: Brownie no vayas a intentar nada con ella por favor

Brownie: No voy a intentar nada voy a conquistarla

Rin: Ya estuvo hasta ahí por hoy

Len: Ojalá les haya gustado

Miku: Perdón por el retraso ojalá les haya gustado mucho 


	3. Desenterando un poco el pasado

Len: Hola a todos

Rin: Volvimos y tramos capitulo nuevo!

Miku: Perdón por tardar es que hemos tenido mucha tarea y nos castigaron a todos por unas travesuras jejeje

°°°Glosario°°°

-Descripciones-

(Pensamientos)

"Yo hablándoles "

*Acciones *

= En casa de Koaru 10:30 pm =

Momoko: Oigan chicos y si jugamos verdad o reto?

Miyako: Si estaría genial

Brick: Supongo que si pero y si mejor jugamos a la botella?*Dijo muy nervioso*

Boomer: Verdad o reto reto esta bien. Luego jugamos a la botella

Butch: Sale quien empieza?

Koaru: Yo empiezo

Todos: Muy bien

Koaru: Momoko verdad o reto

Momoko: Mmmm verdad

Koaru: Momoko te gusta Brick?

Momoko: No bueno tal vez un poquito si *Se sonroja*( No puedo creer que acabo de admitir eso)

Brick: Enserio Momoko? *Pregunto algo sorprendido*

Momoko: Si...Bueno sigamos...Butch verdad o reto?

Butch: Reto

Momoko: Butch te reto a darle un beso apasionado a Koaru

Butch: No hay problema *Se levanta,se pone enfente de Koaru y la besa suave y lentamente. 5 és se aleja Butch dejando a una sonrojada Koaru*

Butch: Ya me toca...Brick verdad o reto?

Brick: Verdad

Butch: Como es que ya probaste la sangre de Momoko?

Brick: Bueno este...se me olvido algo arriba ahorita vuelvo* Se levanta y sale corriendo *

= Brick's P.O.V =

No se porque no pude decir la verdad simplemente las palabras no salían yo se que debo de contarles lo que paso ese día...pero es difícil contárselo. Yo nunca quise hacerle daño y mucho menos debí haber bebido su sangre pero se que lo estoy pagando. La culpa me come solo quisiera olvidar ese maldito día.

/Flashback/

Momoko: Brick eres un idiota

Brick: No es cierto

Momoko: Arruinaste mi cita

Brick: Era con Randy y ni lo arruine al contrario te salve se nota que te estabas aburriendo

Momoko: Eso no es cierto

Brick: No nada

Momoko: En serio

Brick: Esta bien te creo

=Mas tarde ese mismo día =

Momoko estaba en su habitación dibujando una rosa negra con detalles rojo vino era rara pero a la vez hermosa , cuando se escucho la puerta abriéndose , Momoko volteo y se encontró con Brick quien se sentó en la cama de Momoko quien solo siguió dibujando la flor.

Momoko: Que se te ofrece?

Brick: Solo vine a ver como estabas y a pedirte perdón por lo de hace rato *se acerco a Momoko viendo el dibujo lo que lo sorprendió se lo arrebato a Momoko quien lo vio algo molesta*

Momoko: Oye por que hiciste eso? *se levanto de su asiento molesta y algo sacada de onda*

Brick: Donde conseguiste esto?

Momoko: No lo conseguí yo lo dibuje

Brick: Donde lo viste? * le arranca la hoja del cuaderno lo que molesto aun más a Momoko quien se acero a Brick queriendo arrebatarle el cuaderno y la hoja*

Momoko: Brick..que hiciste?!

Brick: Dime donde viste esta rosa * Dijo en un tono muy serio *

Momoko: No lo vi en ninguna parte...solo apareció en mi mente y lo dibuje *Contesto triste y algo molesta por lo ocurrido*

Brick: Perdón no debí de averme comportado así

Momoko: No te preocupes...no pasa nada. Me podrías dar mi cuaderno?

Brick: Si claro toma pero este dibujo me lo quedo

Momoko: Ok cambiando de tema...Quieres algo de comer? *Pregunto amablemente*

Brick: Si por favor muero de hambre

Bajaron a la cocina y Momoko saco un pastelito de manzana, saco un cuchillo y corto un pedazo dándoselo a Brick pero cuando corto el otro accidentalmente se corto el dedo gordo

Momoko: Auuch *Dijo con mucho dolor mientras veía como la sangre salia*

Brick: Es...estas bi...bien? *Pregunto nervioso al ver la sangre* (Que delicioso aroma...No Brick no debes de pensar así que te pasa si sigues así podrías llegar a lastimarla)

Momoko: Si..eso creo

Brick: T...te ay...ayudo *Tomo un desinfectante y una venda se acerco a Momoko le puso desinfectante y luego empezó a vendarla con mucho cuidado , pero había algo que lo ponía muy nervioso pues tenia un gran instinto de probar la sangre de aquella chica*(Porque tengo tantas ganas de probar tu sangre? Te juro que no quiero hacerte daño pero la tentación es grande y estos malditos impulsos que tengo no los puedo contener. No se cuanto mas pueda controlar estos instintos que tengo)

Momoko: Gracias Brick te lo agradezco * Dijo mientras abrasaba a Brick sin saber la gran tentación que aquel chico tenia*

Brick: Si bue...bueno ya...ya me..me voy * Dijo nervioso llendose de ahí lo más rápido que pudo*

=Ese mismo día en la noche=

Todos ya estaban durmiendo tranquilamente , mientras en la casa de Momoko , Brick estaba viendo como la pelirroja dormía se veía tan inofensiva se acerco a ella y por instinto mordió el cuello de Momoko con mucho cuidado de no despertarla

Brick: Que eh hecho? Mis impulsos fueron mas grandes que yo no puede ser que haya cedido ante estos malditos instintos *Susurro preocupado a si mismo*

=Al día siguiente=

Brick fue a ver a Momoko a su casa para acompañarla a la escuela y sabe cómo estaba ya que seguí preocupado por lo que había hecho la noche anterior

Brick: Hola Momoko como estas?

Momoko: Hola Brick mm ps bien. Porque la pregunta?

Brick: Porque me quede pensando en ti

Momoko: Estén gracias por preocuparte por mi pero si sabes que solo me corte mi dedo gordo y la herida no fue tan profunda (Se preocupa por mi 3)

Brick: Am si claro. Estén ps vamos a la secundaria que si no llegaremos tarde los chicos ya deben de haber llegado

Momoko: Si es cierto vamos y ya es tarde

Durante todo el camino Brick estuvo pensando en lo que había hecho el creyó que lo que hizo iba a causar algun cambio en su amiga que el tanto adoraba pero no fue así ella se veía igual, actuaba normal...absolutamente nada había cambiado en ella lo cual alegraba a Brick pero no impedía que siguiera sintiendo culpa pero al ver que ella estaba igual que siempre se despreocupó un poco

Brick: Bueno pues te veo al rato tengo que ir a clases *Le da un beso en el cachete y se va*

/Fin de Flashback/

= En el cuarto de Brick =

Brick: Solo quisiera olvidar ese maldito día

= Entra Butch al cuarto =

Butch: Oye te sientes bien?

Brick: Si porque la pregunta?

Butch: Porque tenemos como media hora hablandote y tu ni en cuenta

Brick: Es que estaba escuchando musica y no me di cuenta perdón

Butch: Pero tu cel esta del otro lado del cuarto

Brick: Es que estaba escuchando musica con mi I pod

Butch: Bueno ya no te molesto mas me están esperado adiós

= Sale Butch del cuarto =

Brick: Menos mal así puede seguir pensando un rato mas

= Se abre la puerta =

Yyy: Pensar sobre que?

Brick: Estén nada Momoko

Momoko: A esta bien supongo

Brick: Mmmm sip se te ofrece algo?

Momoko: Solo quería hablar contigo sobré algo

Brick: Mmmm te me vas a declarar o algo así?

Momoko: NO POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

Brick: Mmmm entonces solo es una escusa para estar conmigo?

Momoko: NO CLARO QUE NO!

Brick: Mmmm eso dices

Momoko: Sabes que mejor hablamos mañana

= Sale Momoko del cuarto muy molesta =

Brick: Creo que se molesto un poco

/

Rin: Perdón por la tardanza es que no teníamos ni la menor idea de que poner para este capitulo

Len: Lamentamos que este corto es que estuvimos invirtiendo mucho tiempo en el fic de Ppgz y Rrbz Verdad O Reto

Miku: Le agradecemos a AlissonBxM15 por su ayuda en este capitulo nos gustaría seguir trabajando con ella en este fic

Rin: Pues eso es todos así que adiós y perdón 


End file.
